


Snow Angels

by RainonyourBack



Series: I'd marry you with paper rings [4]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Babysitting Hana, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Yoh wakes up before dawn. Something magical is happening outside.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna, Asakura Yoh/Tamamura Tamao, Kyouyama Anna/Tamamura Tamao
Series: I'd marry you with paper rings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allie (Allie_Mcclure)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_Mcclure/gifts).



Yoh has been staring out of the window all morning. Beside him, nestled in comfortable blankets, Hana sleeps.

The new father woke up before dawn. He could feel in his bones that something wonderful had come. Like a white ghost come to present her thanks for the new year, snow blankets the world outside. He did not want to wake up Anna or Tamao; they both need all the sleep they can get. He did take the baby with him.

It’s Hana’s first snow, and while he doesn’t feel comfortable bringing him outside just yet, worried about all the bugs he could catch, he thinks it’s worth it to show it to him through the living room windows.

“If there’s enough snow, we can make snowmen,” he whispers to the baby. “You’ll stay here where it’s warm, but I can make a little Hana and you’ll be able to see him. Just there in front of the window. I’ll give him mighty little fists like yours, and a smile like yours. And I’ll make a Matamune, and a Tamao, and Anna, if she’s okay with it.”

Anna still struggles with representation of herself. Pictures, drawings, snowmen. That’s okay.

“Even if I don’t make her a snowwoman,” he tells Hana, “she’ll still be there. I’ll leave her a spot and everything. Oh, and we could make an igloo!”

“What nonsense are you feeding him,” Anna asks from behind him.

Yoh looks back to greet her with a smile. “You’re awake!”

“Of course I am. I can hear you from upstairs. You’re going to wake up Tamao.”

Tamao. The third pillar of their little house. Yoh didn’t expect things to turn out that way, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Was he so loud?

“But I was whispering,” he says with a frown. But wait. Is she flustered? Did she overhear something? Yoh isn’t sure, and now he’s embarrassed, too. She’s so beautiful, wrapped up in the soft greys of dawn.

He pats the ground beside him. “I was showing Hana the snow.”

She seems to hesitate a little, and then she nods. “It would be nice to watch the sun rise.”

But she doesn’t sit. She looks towards the door. “Can we go outside?”

Yoh immediately stands, Hana in his arms. Even if it’s cold, neither of them can justify waking Tamao at this hour. Plus he’s swaddled nice and warm; it should be fine, right?

“I can take care of him,” says a voice beside Yoh, and this time he almost jumps at Hao’s sudden arrival. Hao knows how to camouflage his presence very well. But Yoh does not jump, because Hana is in his arms.

“Hey,” he smiles, relaxing. “Thanks.”

Anna sneers, but lets him. She’s grown a little more relaxed with the thought of people outside of their little three-person parental unit handling Hana. “There’s milk in the fridge,” is all she says. “If he gets hungry.”

“Dearest sister in law, Hana won’t be the first child I take care of. Go outside.”

…

“See,” Hao tells the baby once the door is safely closed, “these two idiots are about to catch a cold. I really hope you inherited my smarts, or you’re in for one hell of a ride.” Knowing his luck…

…

Outside, the gentle crunch of snow under their boots speaks for the both of them. Matamune isn’t gone, anymore, but he spends most of his time with Hao or elsewhere. Something about endings being meaningful. And Anna…

“You wanted to make snowmen,” she says quietly, and his thoughts all but vacate his mind. She never expressed interest in such childish things, before.

…

Hana wails. He’s like a sea storm in that way: calm one minute, absolutely feral the next. If Hao doesn’t do something, he’s going to stink up the whole place, and shatter all the windows.

“Yes, yes, baby,” he sighs, moving to the kitchen with the baby floating behind him. “I get it, you’re hungry.”

Mastering the Gobosei has many advantages. One of them is that once the bottle of milk is full, it is instantly warm. No need to test the temperature, either, which is good because Hana is growing impatient.

“Yes, yes, almost there.” You’d think floating would be a much bigger concern for such a little baby. But no, he doesn’t care one lick.

…

Making round balls is more difficult than Yoh remembers. The snow isn’t great yet. They’d need more to be able to make anything from it.

He’s trying to make it work anyway when a projectile impacts the back of his head and almost sends him to the ground. It doesn’t hurt; just feels odd.

Then it falls into the collar of his coat and he gasps. Snow!

He turns around to see a grin on Anna’s face.

Breaking into a laugh, he gathers some snow and counterattacks. Regrets challenging her when Zenki drops a cube meter of snow right above him.

…

Hurried footsteps in the hallway warn him that someone’s coming, and he gathers Hana in his arms, managing to get the bottle right into his screaming mouth just as Tamao enters.

“Hana! Is everything okay?”

“As you can see, just peachy,” the Shaman King smiles.

She is clearly just roused from sleep: her hair stands fluffy above her head, and her cheek is crisscrossed by thin red lines. Wrinkles in her pillow.

“Oh,” she says, and flushes cutely. Before, he would have teased her, but he knows now how useless that would be. She’s still not used to having him around, but she is no longer a fragile little thing.

“Is – is he okay? I can take care of him…”

A tempting offer, she no doubt believes. But Hao is used to holding and feeding babies. While he wouldn’t admit it, this is soothing.

He also knows she doesn’t sleep that much. Even with Yoh and Anna here to help, she manages most of the inn’s backend. And she likes it. But she doesn’t get much rest, and he was the one Yoh asked.

“He’s fine. Yoh convinced Anna to go outside and they left me to watch over him. They wanted you to sleep in a little longer.”

Giving her a reason why they didn’t wake her up, he hopes, should be enough to defuse any anxiety related to their asking _him_ and not her. Why does he cater to such social gymnastics? Because all in all he is fond of his little brother and this strange family. They’re making this work, and he doesn’t really want to cause trouble there.

Tamao sighs in relief. She moves to take Hana, but he stops her. “I can feed him. You’re fine.”

Communal raising always seemed to make the most sense to him. Hana is never alone. Never abandoned, never lonely. He could be mighty jealous, if he were less mature. But he is mature, and he can admit he is only a little jealous.

It is a testament to how comfortable they’ve all grown to this arrangement that she doesn’t ask if he’s sure, just nods.

“You should go to them,” he adds, feeling generous. “They’ll be just tickled.”

Tamao smiles, gratefully, and nods again. Finding he doesn’t know where the courage to place a peck on his cheek before running out with a muffled “thanks!”.

He stands there, cheek burning, until Hana pushes off the bottle and whines. “Right. Right.” He puts the bottle down, manifests a towel over his shoulder and walks over to the window with Hana nestled against his shoulder.

…

Tamao meets up with Anna, who now sports a beautiful white imprint on her coat. It doesn’t take long until the snow fight begins again in earnest, the girls teaming up against Yoh.

…

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the final story of this collection! I hope you've liked all of those. I had fun writing them up and I wish you Allie a great 2021! <3


End file.
